


Bad Days

by 7thweasley



Series: Domestic Draco & Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Battle of Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: It’s the ten year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Anticipating that this will be one of Harry’s Bad Days, Draco knows what to do.





	Bad Days

Draco had known that today was going to be one Harry’s bad days. Of course, it was hard to predict the severity of these days, but after so many years, Draco hoped that it was true when he said that he knew what Harry needed.

Today was May 2nd, 2008, the ten year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Every anniversary was difficult, especially the first one. However, being that it was such an important anniversary, a memorial was being planned on the school grounds.

In prior years, today was a day of mourning for Draco as well. Though, after some time, the pain he had suffered had softened. He was better for it, and he was glad that he could now help Harry.

Draco had responded to Hermione’s letters to Harry about the occasion for him, saying that the two of them most likely would not be attending. This proved to be the right guess, as it was almost noon and Harry was yet to stir from their bed.

On days when Harry was feeling particularly guilty (birthdays, death days, etc), Draco liked to take him to busy wizarding places like King’s Cross or Diagon Alley. He would point to the people and the buildings and remind Harry that they still stood and survived because of what Harry and all the others sacrificed. Harry would later admit that despite his reluctance, it really did make the war feel less in vain.

Today was different, and such a plan would not work. Draco figured that the best he could do would be simply to take care of Harry, and be there for him.

At noon, Draco brought a tray carrying Harry’s favorite pasta to their room. The curtains were drawn shut, and a news witch could be heard from the radio on the desk.

“We have heard reports from today’s day-long memorial taking place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry that poster-boy Harry Potter has not thus far made an appearance. Instead, according to rumor, he is at home with former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. One might ask, how is this any way for the Chosen One to spend such an anniversary? Has Potter turned his back on —“ the witch warbled before Draco shut it off.

“That’s enough,” he said, “I don’t know why you insist on listening to that garbage. She’s worse than Skeeter, you know.”

Harry didn’t respond; he only pulled his quilt up towards his chin. 

Draco set the tray down on the side table next to him and sat near Harry’s feet on the bed. 

“I know that this is an awful day for you, for everyone really, but especially you,” Draco began, gently rubbing his thumb on Harry’s ankle as he did. “Everyone says not to blame yourself, but they should know by now that you’re too stubborn to listen. So whether or not you believe the truth, you believe that this burden is not your fault, just know that I’m going to be here. You’ve gotten me through my bad days, and by God I’m going to get you through yours, alright?”

A few moments of silence passed. Draco was about to get up to turn on some soft music from the radio when Harry pulled the blanket down so that he could see him.

“Will you hold me?” Harry whispered. 

The answer to that question, was of course, always yes. Draco toed off his slippers before climbing in behind Harry. Harry rested his head on Draco’s chest, and fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
